Naso
Appearance To strangers he might seem like a simple man , with no interests or goals , yet the truth is much different , he has a light blue eyes , shining black hair and pale yet slightly tanned skin . His body is well built , somewhat muscular but not huge , though it holds enough strength to accomplish any task giving to him , in addition to all that , his height which is slightly above the average gives him a slight advantage when it comes to reach in close combat , though not really a deciding factor . he also has some tattoos over his chest and back and Fairy Tail symbol printed on his stomach , he usually wears black jacket , black jeans , scarf and sandals , his physical appearance as stated before is no different than the average man's , yet his intelligence is probably one of his strongest weapons . Personality Naso is a little mysterious , he prefers to stay alone most of time , thinking and training to improve his magic . He's not the noisy type who keeps shouting and yelling all day , though at times he can be really annoying , especially when teasing someone . Despite the fact that he's a user of a strong magic , yet that's only half the truth , his true power comes from his mind , he always has a plan B no matter what , even when facing stronger opponents he will most likly cause some damage to them , because he relies on something far better than his physical strength which is very helpful sometimes yet it's not enough , his secret is so simple and can be described in one word " Tactics " instead of charing at his enemy like anyone would , Naso just observes from a distance and evaluates the situation before making any move , and when he does make a move the young mage makes sure it will be a critical one , however this is not always the case , especially when against experienced mages . As stated above Naso has a sharp mind and he knows how to use it , which helps him in protecting those who are close to him such as his friends and anyone that needs his help , so he's not a cold hearted guy who has no emotions at all , in fact he's kind and loving but prefers to stay a mystery . History Over 18 years ago , in a small town few miles west of Magnolia a baby was born , his parents named him Naso . The new born had a black shining hair and astonishing light blue eyes , his skin was pale yet slightly tanned , the boy grew up , and with every year that passed he became more and more interested in magic , but of course his parents were poor farmers living in a small caben , they didn't have the money to pay for a private teacher to teach him , nevertheless that was going to change soon . On his 10th birthday his uncle who was atm near the small town gave them a visit , and after hearing how much Naso loves magic he decided that it's time to take him with him and show him the big city aka Magnolia , at first his parents hesitated Naso was still a 10 years old boy with no experience or money , but his uncle promised to take care of him no matter what , and so few days later Naso and his uncle started their journey heading for the big city . when arrived there the first thing that Naso did was running in the streets of Magnolia , the magical town that everyone keeps talking about , and now he got to see it not only that but live in it as well , which made his uncle happy seeing how excited his nephew was , " come on Naso follow me , iam gonna show you your new home " the uncle who was called Ryu softly said , " yes uncle " Naso noded in excitment following his Uncle , and when they got there Ryu guided Naso to his own room and helped him clean it and make the bed before leaving him alone. Ryu always knew that Naso was special his young nephew loved magic so much and wanted to become a skilled mage , and so to help him fulfill his wish , Ryu decided to send him to one of his friends who was a fire mage, at the time Naso was only 11 , which according to his new teacher was the perfect age . three years have already passed since Naso was sent to that special place , however there didn't seem to be any improvement in his skills , yet that was going to change . one day when he was going home , Naso accidentally hit a young man wearinga brown fur coat , the didn't seem to care and continued his way , but all the people were staring at Naso as if they were scared , the young kid approached one of them and said , " what is it ? why is everyone acting so weird " , the man responded , " do you know who is this ? this is Nai one of the best fire mages around here , if he gets angry we're all doomed " . after hearing the man's words Naso became moer interested in that man , he asked every person he could find about the stanger . until he finally managed to find the fire mage's house which was located on a high hill to the west of magnolia , so and without hestitaion he packed his stuff and went out on a trip heading for Nai's house , it was a tough journey but he managed to do it and reached the place within two days . When he knocked on the door the man opened it and said " what do you want kid ?" , Naso noded " i heard that you're the best around here , and i want to learn from you !" , the stranger narrowed his eyes for a second befoe saying , " i don't have time to waste on you so go home " , Nagaro was dissapointed and didn't know how to convince him so he said in anger , " fine i will sleep infront of your house and eat nothing until you say yes ! " , the stranger seemed not to care much " fine do what you want " he responded closing the wooden door . Not wanting to be a lier Naso did exactky what he said he's gonna do , he found a flat rock , wrapped himself in his blanket and waited for the sun to shine in the morning , he did the same thing every day and Nai who was still refusing to take Naso as an apprentice became interested in the brave boy who spent days without eating anything , and on the 7th day it was clear that if he doesn't eat anything he will probably lose consciousness and his life will be danger , which forced Nai to convice the boy to eat something yet it didn't seem to work , so he did the best thing he could think of , he tossed a piece of bread at Naso and ordered him to eat it " eat this or you will die " but naso refused and said " I...I... don't care ..." the man sighed and clenched his fist " fine i will make you my student , happy now ? just eat the damn food " , naso couldn't believe what he just heard , he ate the piece of bread as fast as he could and followed his new teacher into his house , but of course made sure to inform his uncle first . 6 years have already passed since the man took naso as his student , and now at the age of 17 and after training all day for six years Naso who was a simple boy became an amazing mage , but what happened next wasn't expected at all , on his 17th birthday Nai who loved his student left him alone , Naso didn't know why his teacher did that and was a little shocked , but it was clear that he wanted his student to rely on himself from now on . at the age of 17 and unsure of what to do Naso decided to travel the world , he moved from one town to another meeting new people and discovering new things , it was year full of adventures , but it seemed a little boring without anyone to share it with , so a week after becoming 18 he headed for his old village to give his parents a visit , but was surprised to see that the village was not there , he found few houses and a shop , so he approached a man who was watering his garden and asked " what happened to my village ? " the man responded unsure of what to say ., " few months ago we were attacked by few mages , they were really powerful and claimed to be part of an illegal guild , they destroyed the village and killed everyone and now we're rebuilding it " the man said , Naso was shocked to hear that his parents were killed , he was sad and didn't know what to do , he stayed like that for a month until he heard about a guild called Fairy Tail who was said to be the best and has many good mages , Naso decided to test himself and protect those who need his help so he applied and was accepted as one of Fairy Tail Mages making him part of the strongest guilds .